League of Legends : Universe Cross
by ChromaLuke
Summary: Even with over 100 champions at their disposal, more and more champions keep coming into the League now that the League of Legends' popularity has reached to other worlds, even dimensions alike. Each month, 5 champions from 5 random selected worlds are picked to be tested on the Summoners Rift. Just how will they fare? Let's find out. No pairings unless stated.
1. Prologue

So, I wanted to try this out. What if characters from other series get to be in League of Legends? What would their battle styles be and what abilities will they have if they are in LoL? Inspired by raf9900's League of Legends : Unlimited and Touhoufanatic's League of Sukima, I'm going to try to make a story inspired by, if not completely ripping off of them. Do note that this won't be a story of some sort. While there is a brief story for each character in each chapter, most of them are irrelevant anyways, though they might meet up in one chapter or another. Without further ado, let's begin.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters that will appear in each chapter. League of Legends belongs to Riot Games and whatever characters that appear belong to their own companies respectively, the companies they belong to disclaimed in their own chapters.

* * *

><p>Welcome to Summoner's Rift!<p>

A voice sounded throughout the place. Here, we can see 5 different persons lying on a pedestal near a shop. There lay a teen girl with purple hair, a teen boy with long black hair, a young girl in blue with wings, a young girl in red accompanied by a flying animal, and a teen girl in pink. One by one, they all wake up.

"My head... What happened?" the young girl in red said.

"Hey, where are we? And who are you people?" the girl in blue asked in surprise.

"Wait, this isn't Zaphias! Or anywhere in Terca Lumieres for that matter!" the boy exclaimed.

"And this isn't Gamindustri!" the purple-haired girl exclaimed.

"Where am... This isn't the Witches Academy..." the girl in pink said as she wakes up.

"And this isn't the red-white's shrine! I demand answers!" the girl in blue said in frustration.

"I'm afraid you're not in any of the places you mentioned, my friend." a male voice said.

"Who's there!" the boy in black shouted after he draws out his sword. They then turned to someone standing behind the counter of a shop near them. The person is short and has a large beard. He also wears a scout's head with some unused goggles.

"Hey, hey, don't you go killing me already! You're supposed to be fighting other people, not me!" the person said.

""Fighting other people"? What do you mean by that?" the boy asked again.

"Yeah, tell us why we're brought upon here. I was supposed to be helping my friends defend the Academy!" the girl in pink said.

"Calm down, all of you! I'll try to explain everything as best as I can! *ahem* But before that, let's introduce ourselves first. My name is Boris, and I am the shopkeeper for the Blue Side's shop and also the supplier for your needs." the shopkeeper said.

"Shopkeeper? So we buy our items here then?" the purple-haired girl asked.

"That's right! Now how about you introduce yourselves? I have introduced myself after all." Boris said.

"Very well... My name is Yuri. Yuri Lowell." the boy introduced.

"Neptune's the name, and I'm the CPU of Planeptune!" the purple-haired girl said.

"I am Cirno, the strongest of them all! Don't you forget that, mister!" the girl in blue proudly introduced herself.

"My name is Daisy, and I'm a junior witch." the girl in pink said.

"My name is Arche Plumfield. I'm still a grade-schooler, but my father taught me the ways of the sword, so I should be okay... Oh, I forgot. This is Chiffon. Say "Hi", Chiffon!" the girl in red said.

"Hi! I'm Chiffon! Nice to meet you!" the small rabbit-like animal introduced himself.

"Great... I'm surrounded by children..." Yuri groaned while rubbing his temples.

"So I take it you don't know each other?" Boris asked.

"Yep. I don't know these people!" Neptune said.

"I know it's the truth, but you don't have to make is so painful..." Daisy said.

"I don't know who these weaklings are, but all I know is I want to get back home! I still have a shrine maiden to annoy!" Cirno said.

"Why, you little..." Yuri groaned while trying to resist the temptation to choke the girl in blue right there and then.

"Now, now, just calm down and let me give you a briefing on what you're supposed to do here..." Boris said.

"We were supposed to do something?" Arche asked?

"Maybe we were helping him in some quest or something?" Chiffon said.

"Actually... Let me explain from the beginning, so sit down and listen." Boris told them.

"Get on with it, gramps..." Neptune said as she impatiently sits down along with the others.

"Now... first thing's first. This place, the place we're at now, is called the Summoning Rift. It's an arena where two teams of five battle it out against each other to destroy one team's Nexus first. And that thing over there is your team's Nexus!" Boris points to a large hole with a massive blue crystal floating in the middle of the hole.

"Wow... Now that's a huge crystal..." Daisy said in awe.

"It's... beautiful..." Arche and Chiffon said togetherin awe.

"If that thing's a blastia stone, it would worth millions, maybe billions of gald..." Yuri said.

"So this is the thing we're supposed to protect, huh?" Neptune said to herself.

"...I don't get it. What am I supposed to be feeling here?" Cirno asked as stupidly as she could, which prompts the others to slap their own faces.

"Dammit, Cirno! Don't just ruin this moment..." Yuri groaned.

"Now, now, just calm down..." Boris tried to calm them down before he clears his throat. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about the roles you have to assign for yourselves."

"Roles?" the others asked.

"Yes. More specifically, there are 5 roles to choose from. First one's the 'Toplaner' where usually Fighter and Tank types go to fight other enemies of the same class types right at the Top Lane over there." Boris said as he points to an exit leading to a pathway to their left.

"So anyone who thinks they have a tough skin goes there, right?" Yuri asked.

"That's right." Boris answered. "The second role is known as the 'Jungler'. Usually suited for anyone who can sustain themselves alone while clearing out camps of monsters inside, the recommended class types would be the ones who have great ganking capabilities."

"Ganking?" Cirno asked.

"Oh, that's right. Ganking is when someone goes to other lanes to help their teammates to either pick up a kill or to chase other enemies away." Boris explained.

"Wait, kill!?" Yuri said in surprise.

"Well, duh! What? You think we just incapacitate them and leave for medics to arrive and pick them up? Hell no! It's either kill or be killed here!" Boris said.

This got Arche, Chiffon, and Daisy shaking"B-But... if we were to kill, then-"

"Of course, you don't really die. They made a new system where whenever you were to take a supposed-to-be-lethal damage, you'll be cast a spell where you'll be in a comatose sleep-like state as they work to repair your body. So no big deal, you guys!" Boris assured them.

"Really? That's it? Pffft, that's nothing! I die and get revived like all the time where I come from!" Cirno boasts proudly(though this is the actual truth).

"You're joking, right?" Neptune asked her.

"Why would I lie? Things like that happen all the time! At least, to us fairies! Only us fairies can die and respawn anytime we like, because we're invincible!" Cirno exclaims.

"Hahaha..." Boris nervously laughs while his feet are shaking. "*ahem* Anyway, the third role would be the 'Midlaner'. It's usually reserved for Mages and those with attacks that can burst down enemies. Of course, it's not limited to class types like Assassin and Fighter types. The Mid Lane is also the shortest out of all the lanes here while the Bottom and Top lanes are of equal length." Boris explained.

"Assassins and Mages, huh?" Yuri pondered. "I think I could fit there."

"And now, for the two roles in the Bottom Lane, the 'Marksman' and the 'Support'. Support is self-explanatory, they keep the Marksman alive and to help them achieve kills, while the 'Marksman' is ones capable of fast and strong attacks at the cost of low durability and defenses. They range from actual marksmen to ones who can perform fast long-range attacks." Boris explained.

"I see... (Heh! With my fast attacking abilities, I'm fit for this role!)" Daisy thought.

"Alright, now that I have explained the roles, how about I explain about the lanes themselves." Boris said.

"Wait, there are explanations about the lanes too?" Neptune asked.

"Well, not really, but you have to know the basics of the lanes as well!" Boris exclaimed. "Well, each lane has two outer turrets that protect the outer parts of the base and one inner turret to protect the entrance to the base AND to protect the inhibitors. If the inhibitors are destroyed. you'll summon Super Minions instead of regular minions."

"Wait, minions?" the five newcomers asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Every 30 seconds, the Nexus will spawn 6 minions to come into each lane, with every 3 rotation summoning a Siege minion which is the one riding a cannon." Boris explained. " In order to get money to buy stuff, you need to kill the other team's minions to gain money, you'll get more from champions, but it will be a hard time to kill them just for that. But, in order to get money from minions, you HAVE to land the last hit on them. Otherwise, you won't gain anything but experience points." Boris said.

"Really? That's a lot of hard work!" Neptune complained.

"I don't really understand how it works, but I'll try nonetheless." Yuri said.

"So you HAVE to kill them in order to get money instead of just letting them die just like that?" Daisy said.

"That's right, missy." Boris said. He was about to get back into his shop when he saw the clock still ticking and they still haven't left yet. "Oh no, I forgot! You were supposed to be at your lanes 2 minutes ago!"

"What?" "Why didn't you just say so?" "We're late!" "Oh, come on!"

"It's alright! Just calm down! *ahem* Since this is just the tutorial, the match won't start until each and every one of you have left the base. So take your time and pick your starting items and have fun laning!" Boris said as he sets up his shop. "Oh, but for the one going jungling, there's an item all junglers must have."

"And that is?" Neptune asked.

"Just come over. But first, decide on your roles." Boris said.

"Alright, we'll decide first." Yuri groaned as he felt like he has wasted precious time over nothing.

"Well, I'm an expert on fast attacks, so I'll go for Marksman!" Daisy said without hesitation.

"I think I can handle myself by myself, so I'll head for Mid. I don't think I can walk that far..." Arche then went to the Mid Lane to fulfill her role.

"Aw... Fine, I'll follow the pinkie just because she reminds me of someone I like." Cirno then went to follow Daisy as her support.

"That just leaves Top and Jungle then. So who's gonna take... And there goes Top." Boris sighed as Yuri runs to the Top Lane without even a word.

"So I'm left with the jungle... Ugh, jungles are boring! I went to many already and all of them are the same! Dogoos here, Fenrirs there..."

Neptune was about to leave the base to walk into the jungle when Boris stopped her and handed her a machete and 2 red potions.

"Here. This is the Jungle-exclusive item I was talking about. When you think the monster is about to die, shout "Smite!" and the monster will be smote with an energy blast from above." Boris said.

"Thanks, gramps!" Neptune thanked him.

"Also, the others forgot their items, so I hope they can do fine..." Boris said nervously.

"I had a feeling they forgot..." Neptune sweatdropped. "Well then, see ya!" Neptune then left for the jungle. Just as she left the base, she heard a woman's voice echoing through the place, saying "Minions have spawned!". The battle has begun!

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think of my story format so far? If you have trouble recognizing the character, then you can just look it up yourself. The characters I used are either of random picks, or characters that I feel are suitable for a specific role. I would use 5 characters per match, so don't expect me to just suddenly throw in characters at random without reason. Also, the next 5 chapters(if I will get into it) will mostly feature intros for each character introduced, a bit of what they will do in lane, and of course, their ability sets.<p>

Characters to have appeared so far:

Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia - Bandai Namco Games)  
>Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia - Compile Heart)<br>Cirno (Touhou Project - ZUN)  
>Daisy (Defense Witches - NEWGATE)<br>Arche Plumfield (Fortune Summoners - Lizsoft)


	2. Introduction 1 - Yuri Lowell

**Like I said before, I'll be putting up short intro chapters for the next few chapters. Each intro chapter will contain a brief description of their would-be stats, abilities, lore, item recommendations, some descriptions, and some tips and tricks.**

**While the abilities will be put into consideration, their stats will not be accounted during fights that are to come.**

* * *

><p>Name : Yuri Lowell<p>

Species : Human

Title(s) : Lone Wolf, Noble Killer

Appearance : Tall; around an average 17-year-old's size, long black hair, dark purple eyes. Wears a black shirt, black pants, a belt for the sword, a golden bracelet on his right wrist, black shoes.

[STATS]

ATTACK POWER : IIIIIIIII(90)

DEFENSIVE POWER : III(30)

ABILITY POWER : III(30)

Attack Damage : 47 (+4.1/lvl)  
>Attack Speed : 0.66 (+3.4%lvl)  
>Health : 428 (+64lvl)  
>Health Regen : 8.5 per 5 (+1.8 per 5lvl)  
>Mana : 280 (+40lvl)  
>Mana Regen : 4.8 per 5 (+0.8 per 5lvl)  
>Armor : 25 (+3lvl)  
>Magic Resist : 30 (+1lvl)  
>Movement Speed : 345<br>Range : 125

Role(s) : Fighter/Assassin  
>Lane(s) : TopMid/Jungle

[LORE]

Yuri Lowell is a young man who lives in the lower quarter of the Imperial Capital of Zaphias. He has no known family members, but he has Repede, a oet dog he considered as his own family, and Flynn Scifo, his best friend and rival. He is also part of a guild called Brave Vesperia, founded by yours truly.

Originally setting out to find the thief who stole the blastia core required to regulate the water flow of the area's water supply, he met new people and traveled to new places, gaining him thrilling and heart-wrenching adventures. One thing lead to another, and bit by bit, from a quest to search for the aforementioned thief, it turned into a quest to save the world.

But just when he thought everything is settled, he along with his companions Estelle and Flynn are pulled into another world where they, together with various people from various other worlds, band together to bring down the threat that aims to destroy the world.

[ABILITIES]

Innate Skill - Lone Wolf

For each 5% of health Yuri has lost, he gains an additional 1/1.5/2/2.5(lvl 1/6/11/16) bonus attack damage. Additionally, Yuri's swift agility allows him to move through units and gains 15% bonus movement speed for 1 second after each spell cast.

Maximum bonus attack damage : 20/30/40/50(lvl 1/6/11/16)

Q - Azure Edge/Twin Azure Edge

Yuri fires a wind projectile from his sword that passes through enemies, dealing 80/130/180/230/280(40% AD)(60% AP) magic damage and applies a stacking slow of 30%. If it hits at least an enemy unit, he can cast a second blast for free for the next 3 seconds that is 50% as efficient.

Maximum damage : 120/195/270/345/420(60% AD)(90% AP) magic damage  
>Maximum slow : 45%<br>Range : 1000 units  
>Missile speed : 1800 unitssec  
>Cast time : 0.25 seconds<br>Mana cost : 40/45/50/55/60 mana  
>Cooldown : 87/6/5/4 seconds(cooldown starts after all casts are used)  
>Ability type : Pass-through linear skillshot<p>

W - Destruction Field

Yuri slams the ground around a unit in a 100-unit radius, dealing 80/120/160/200/240(80% bonus AD) physical damage, knocking back enemies hit for 0.5 seconds and stunning them afterwards for 1 second.

Range : 450 units  
>Cast time : 0.2 seconds<br>Mana cost : 80 mana  
>Cooldown : 10 seconds<br>Ability type : Ground-targeted AOE skillshot

E - Ghost Wolf

Yuri dashes through an enemy and appears behind them before performing a spin slash around him, dealing 60/110/160/210/260(50% AD) physical damage to surrounding enemies and slowing them by 30/40/50/60/70% for 2 seconds.

Range : 600 units  
>Surround radius : 150 units<br>Cast time : 0.1 seconds  
>Mana cost : 80 mana<br>Cooldown : 14/12.5/11/9.5/8 seconds  
>Ability type : Pass-through AOE dash<p>

R - Brilliant Phoenix

Yuri enlarges his sword and slams the ground in front of him, crushing them and anything surrounding them, dealing 150/225/300(60% AD)(100% AP) magic damage to enemies it struck(only deals 66% damage to surrounding enemies). The damage is increased by 1% for each 1% of health the enemy is missing.

Killing an enemy restores your health by 5% of the enemies' max health.

Maximum damage : 200/400/600(120% AD)(200% AP) magic damage  
>Explosion radius : 200 units<br>Range : 900 units  
>Cast time : 1 second<br>Mana cost : 100 mana  
>Cooldown : 150135/120 seconds  
>Ability type : Targeted ability<p>

[RECOMMENDED ITEMS]

Starting Items(Lane)

Doran's Blade  
>Health Potion x1<br>Yellow Trinket

Starting Items(Jungle)

Hunter's Machete  
>Health Potion x2<br>Yellow Trinket

Essentials(Lane)

Avarice Blade  
>Berserker's Greaves<br>Phage

Essentials(Jungle)

Stalker's Blade  
>Berserker's Greaves<br>Phage

Offensives

Statikk Shiv  
>Trinity Force<br>Blade of the Ruined King  
>Phantom Dancer<p>

Defensives

Randuin's Omen  
>Banshee's Veil<br>Frozen Mallet  
>Iceborn Gauntlet<p>

Consumables

Health Potion  
>Mana Potion<br>Sight Ward

[DESCRIPTION]

Yuri is a versatile and mobile assassin who can kill enemies quickly and still offer a lot of crowd control for the team. Yuri's high base damage and crowd control allows him to assassinate enemies while providing crowd control for his team. While his early game strength is low, once he gets ahead, he is unstoppable. However he has no sustain, and his skills have relatively high cooldown, making him vulnerable once his abilities are down.

Yuri can also excel as a jungler with his fairly decent ganking powers and crowd control. However, mobility-based champions can outrank him in terms of speed. However, he outranks them in terms of raw damage. With enough critical strike chance, he can take down an enemy in no time.

[TIPS AND TRICKS]

Playing as Yuri

1) His passive allows him to get stronger the lower his health gets, so take advantage of it, especially in the early levels.  
>2) Both of the casts of Azure Edge count as separate casts for purposes such as his Lone Wolf passive ability, Sheen and Kassadin's Force Pulse.<br>3) Building at least one tank item on him allows him to stay longer in battles.  
>4) His already high base damage, combined with all the additional AD he gains from items, means he'll be dealing tons of damage every time.<br>5) His Ghost Wolf can be used as a gap closer or as an escape, so save it for those situations.  
>6) With his area-of-effect abilities, he can be a natural pusher. Beware of ganks when pushing though.<p>

Playing against Yuri

1) Yuri has naturally low attack speed means he can't deal as much damage when he has his attack speed reduced.  
>2) If his abilities are on cooldown, he is vulnerable, so take advantage of it.<br>3) Yuri is greatly affected by silence, so have someone with a Silence in your team.  
>4) You can simply move out of sight when Yuri uses his ultimate to cancel it.<p>

[STORY]

Yuri walks up to the Top Lane followed by the minions behind him. He walks up the lane until he comes into a two-way intersection where he meets with a rather large man with noble armor on him, behind him several more minions from his team.

"Hah. You're pretty late, you know that? I was getting sleepy waiting for you." the man said.

"Hey, give a newbie a break, will you? I got abducted here when I was sleeping, so I don't have the faintest idea of what's happening, and still don't know what's happening right now. That old man's descriptions are too vague..." Yuri said.

"Hey, I got called here to train newcomers like you. Hell, I was supposed to be on duty today, but suddenly I was summoned here. So you better make this worthwile, farm boy." the man said, bored.

""Farm boy"? Who do you think you are, being a noble and all, to call the hero of Terca Lumieres a farm boy?" Yuri said, irritation showing in his face.

"Oh, a hero now? And yeah, I'm a noble. So what?" he said, full of himself.

"You think I'm not afraid to kill a noble? Hey, I've killed many nobles before, and one more wouldn't make a difference." Yuri said as he draws out his sword.

"You, kill me? Let's see your strength then. Show me what a noble killer you are!" the man draws out his very large sword.

"Bring it on!" Yuri gets in a fighting stance, anger clearly showing.

"I, Garen Crownguard, will show you the power of a Demacian!" the man said as he gets in his fighting stance.

But before they fight...

"I just realized... we both missed 2 whole waves of minions during our conversation." Garen said.

"Really now?" Yuri facepalmed.

"Yep... And it looks like the other lanes have farmed up quite well." Garen said as he last-hit one of Yuri's minions.

"Then we better get started, huh? Azure!" Yuri fired a wind projectile at a group of minions, killing two.

"Now we're talking. Hiyyaah!" Garen slams his sword on a siege minion, barely killing it before one of his minions killed it. " Dammit..."

Yuri charges towards Garen and dashes to him before doing a spin slash, damaging Garen and a few other minions.

"Gah! Tch... You have quite the skills there. But not for long!" Garen leaps before slamming his sword on Yuri, Yuri barely dodging it as his sword scrapes his right leg.

"Argh! My leg...!" Yuri rolled out of the way and inspects the damage on his leg.

"Hey! I thought you were someone who kills nobles for a living? Has anyone ever told you that you shouldn't let your guard down in battle?" Garen said with a smirk as he proceeds to kill another minion with a punch.

"Tch... Just you wait, old man!" Yuri then fires another projectile and hits Garen, which only got him to flinch. "Twin Azure Edge!" Yuri fires another projectile at Garen, which for some reason, slows him movement down.

"Alright. It's on now!"

Garen and Yuri charged towards each other and engaged in combat.

**Meanwhile...**

"Do I really have to do this alone? *gulp*"

* * *

><p><strong>Other characters' introductions coming soon.<strong>


End file.
